


how many nights (does it take to count the stars)

by bloodisrare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Depression, F/F, Faked Suicide, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Period Typical Attitudes, Pirate Harry, Royal Louis, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodisrare/pseuds/bloodisrare
Summary: the one where Royal Louis falls for Pirate Harry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there will be some violence and depression throughout this so read with caution. I'll be updating every two weeks. Enjoy.

    The salt of the ocean was entangled in Harry’s long, sweeping curls, light reflecting from the depths of the sea and into his emerald irises. He stood tall behind the wheel of his ship, rings glinting in the sun, deep set gems a symbol of his wealth and power.  
     
Being a pirate had its perks, but it also was an exhausting life that had taken a toll on the young captain. He slept very little and ate only when he felt it was needed, often after being urged by his first mate, Niall. The entire crew worried for their Captain and his wellbeing, but feared the young man too much to bring it to his attention.  
     
Niall was currently standing beside Harry with his arms crossed over his chest and his sky blue eyes narrowed with apprehension, teeth grinding audibly. He was trying to bring Harry down for their midday meal, but the captain had no desire for whatever Liam had scrounged up in the kitchen. He was sleep deprived, and dizzy from staring out into the sea all morning, though he wasn’t willing to share this information with the other man.

“Harry,” Niall said, tone tight with warning. “Do not make me drag you. It will bruise your dignity, and give the crew something to mock for the next few hours we have until we hit land.”

Harry scoffed, slowly shaking his head. “They wouldn’t dare. Half of them can’t even make eye contact with me, Niall.” He shrugged. “There’s no way they would laugh at the sight of you dragging me across the ship.”

Niall raised his eyebrows, a challenge shining in his eyes before he was stepping toward Harry. He frowned, stepping back and pushing the other man away by his forehead. “Please, Niall. I’ll come down when I’m ready, I promise.” Harry tried to sooth, allowing some of his exhaustion to slip into his voice. 

The tight lines around Niall’s eyes softened and he gazed at Harry sadly, reaching out to curl his fingers around his wrist. 

“I’ll take your word for it, Cap’n, but next time I am dragging you down.” He stressed. Harry nodded solemnly, forcing a tiny smile when Niall rolled his eyes. “You’re a menace, you know that Styles? A right fucking menace.” He pressed through his teeth, pinching Harry’s side before making his way back down and disappearing below deck for his meal.

Harry sighed once he was out of sight and turned back to look at the sea, lips turning down into an unhappy frown. His temples were throbbing and his throat was dry and sore from screaming in his sleep, nightmares plaguing his thoughts when he was on his own. Niall knew something was up, but he never quite understood Harry’s demons.

Zayn on the other hand, with his quiet demeanor and observant gaze, understood better than Harry ever deemed possible. He was often the one who woke Harry from his night terrors, laying with him until Harry’s breathing calmed and he wasn’t trembling as bad as he had been. Zayn never questioned Harry, but the captain knew that he was aware of what terrorized Harry more often than not.

Despite the constant company, Harry felt overwhelmingly alone and abandoned. He knew his crew cared for him, even with his violent reputation, and he was forever grateful for their trust, but he was tired of always being strong and unwavering. Harry, the Captain who spread terror and fear wherever he went, just wanted to be held and comforted late at night when his thoughts came to be too much.

Harry’s heart ached at the thought and he bent to lean his head against the wood of the wheel, forcing himself to take a deep breath to hopefully alleviate the pain gathering in his chest. The sun pounded relentlessly against the exposed skin of his neck and upper back, the sting rousing him from his heartache. It forced him to concentrate, focused his mind and sharpened his thoughts to simply guiding his ship and crew to land.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall brought him a bread roll once the sun had dipped below the horizon, sitting beside Harry and tugging the young captain down to rest against his shoulder. Zayn flanked him on his other side, taking one of Harry’s shaking hands and pressing a warm kiss to his knuckles. 

“The stars look beautiful tonight,” Harry whispered. Niall hummed in answer, while Zayn leaned back against the wooden railing of the ship. They sat in comfortable silence for a few long minutes, the sound of the waves below them putting Harry at ease, closing his eyes as the cool winter’s wind washed over their bodies. 

“We’ll reach land tomorrow,” Niall muttered, breaking the comfort that was surrounding Harry. He tensed and pushed himself up.

“What land?” Harry asked. “England? Or France? Spain?” He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, sucking in a shaky breath. “Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner en France.” 

Harry flinched when Niall brushed his fingers over the delicate skin on the inside of his wrist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Je connais,” Niall whispered.

They fell silent again and Harry tugged his hand out of Zayn’s grip, wrapping his arm around himself to try and chase the sudden icy chill from his chest.   
-  
The docked in the morning, the hustle of the England port setting the crew on edge. They were unused to being surrounding by so many people, but were well adapted at hiding their unease. 

Niall in particular, with his cheery expression and jubilant blue eyes. He tugged Harry along with him by the wrist so they could see all that the market had to offer while Zayn and Liam, their chef, looked for food that would last them several more weeks. 

Harry stayed silent and stoic despite the relief gathering in his chest that they weren’t romping about on French soil. He hadn’t voiced his comfort to Niall, knowing that the older lad would try and push him into doing something he was sure would get them caught and thrown into prison to rot with the rest of the pirates that had been stupid enough to let themselves be seen. 

The young captain was ripped from his thoughts when a sharp shoulder collided with his own, clenching his jaw as Niall stepped around and stared at the man that was watching them. He was a few inches shorter than Harry, with wintry blue eyes and chestnut colored hair, studying Harry with nothing more than muted curiosity cutting through his expression.

“My apologies, sir.” He said with a tiny bow, paying no mind to the snort that Niall let out. “I wasn’t paying any mind to where I was going. Are you alright?” 

Harry blanched and took a step back, studying the man closely before he was forcing a small, but non threatening, smile onto his face. “I’m alright.” He offered, holding a hand out to be shaken. 

He expected the man to take his hand, but didn’t expect for him to twist his arm behind his back and force him to his knees. A few knights bursted from their hiding spots within the market stalls, and Harry yelled for Niall to run before a burst of pain shot through the back of his head and everything went black. 

-  
Consciousness slowly ebbed at the edges of Harry’s mind, the smell of feces and rot rousing him further from his forced slumber. His head snapped up, eyes slowly peeling open despite the pain building in the back of his head.

He was relieved to see no signs of Niall or the rest of his crew. He couldn’t bare it if they had been caught up in this mess alongside with him. Being caught up in the eyes of an apparent royal knight was Harry’s downfall, and he hated that he had been weak enough to fall for his tricks. 

Harry rested against the brick wall of his cell and laid his shackled wrists in his lap, silently watching the door from which he knew guards would come for him when it was his time. Within the next hour, the wooden door was creaking open and the same man from the market stepped in to stare at his prize, blue eyes glinting with pride. 

“Captain Papillon,” He greeted with a cheeky grin, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword. “A rather sweet name for a man wanted for multiple murders and robberies.”

Harry stared at him, unimpressed and already tired of his energy. He remained silent as the man studied over his body, clenching his jaw when he clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

“I've got to hand it to you Captain, you're not as old and dirty as I thought you were going to be,” The man said. “You're actually rather pretty, aren't you?” 

He pulled the ring of keys hanging from his belt and unlocked the cell door with a swift movement, stepping inside despite the filth surrounding the young captain. The man crouched down and fearlessly scooped up one of Harry's hands to properly shake. 

“I'm Louis Tomlinson, Prince of England. And you're going to help me.”

-  
Within the next few hours, Harry was shocked again and again as the Prince revealed plans for the Pirate to help him recapture his land from France. He stayed silent throughout it all, hiding his emotions carefully and cursing the trembles in his hands. 

By the time Louis fell silent, the sun was rising and Harry had another bread roll clutched between his dirty fingers. He was eating slowly, overly conscious of the other man’s presence and longing for the safety of his cabin on his ship. Louis was leaning against the wall beside him cleaning his sword with a cloth he had produced from inside his armor, watching Harry out of the side of his eye. 

“Why should I help you?” Harry eventually murmured, taking the tiniest bit of satisfaction in the way that Louis jumped at the sound of his voice. “I don't fear death, and my men can fend well without me. There's nothing linking me to this proposition.” 

The Prince stared blankly at him for a couple of seconds before he was pushing his fingers between his lips and whistling, long and shrill. Within a few moments, knights were spilling into the room holding a struggling Zayn and Niall by their arms. Harry's expression immediately hardened and he turned his gaze to Louis, hating the smug expression he was wearing. 

“If you don't help me, I'll take their lives and then set you free,” Louis said, eyes burning with something akin to manic fury. “I'll let you live with the death of your men on your hands. I'll let you live with that guilt.” 

Harry turned his gaze away and made eye contact with Zayn, swallowing thickly past the building lump in his throat. Zayn was watching him back, calm even with the threat of death hanging over his head, ducking his head in a tiny nod of defeat. ‘Don't,” He mouthed, gaze flickering over Harry's face. 

The Captain sucked in a shaky breath before he was clenching his hands and turning to the grinning Prince, a single tear slipping down his sunken cheek. “Fine. I accept your deal.”

They shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

The second Harry was uncuffed Niall and Zayn were on him, gently grabbing his arms and helping him to his feet. Louis watched them silently, and moved aside when Zayn shot him a vicious look, leaving a clear path to the door. 

Niall pulled Harry’s arm around his shoulders and held tightly to him as they left the cell. There was a guard in front of them and one behind them, the Prince standing off somewhere behind Zayn. Harry felt sicker than he had before getting captured. He tried to hide his shivers so the guards wouldn’t see just how weak he was really feeling, fisting his fingers in Niall’s tunic and smiling gratefully when Zayn appeared beside him.

Together, they made it to the ship and the Captain’s crew rushed onto deck to greet the trio when Niall let out his signature whistle, Liam appearing out of the crowd to pull Harry into a crushing hug. Harry clung tightly to Liam and leaned some of his weight on him, forever grateful for the way the man pushed through the crowd so Harry could take a seat in one of the rickety old chairs scattered over the deck.

The crew gathered around their Captain like children gathering around their grandfather for an old fairy tale, if only being bigger and dirtier and not as innocent as a child. Harry was put at ease in the sea of familiar faces, grinning genuinely despite the anxiety building in his chest.

Liam took first notice of the Prince and his knights, his tension travelling through the crew faster than Harry could stand. They immediately took their stances in front of their Captain, ready to fight dirty in order to protect him.

The sight of Louis’ poorly concealed trepidation made Harry smirk and he carefully pushed through his crew, standing before the Prince with his arms crossed over his chest.

“This is my kingdom, your highness,” He said with a mocking sweep of his hand. “These are my subjects, and you will abide by my rules. Once we are out on the sea, you won’t have the comfort of your land any longer. You’d best watch your step.”

Harry maintained steady eye contact with Louis for a few long seconds, the tension in the air nearly tangible. Eventually, the Prince nodded hesitantly and looked away, Harry’s muscles relaxing as he allowed his crew to swallow him back into the crowd.

Niall pushed a glass of clean water and a plate of food into Harry’s hands once he was seated, eyebrows knit together with worry as he sat on the deck beside him. Liam hovered closeby, and Zayn had disappeared to help the crew get the ship ready to sail, their shouts easing the tension in Harry’s shoulders. He ate slowly as to not make himself sick, and handed Niall his empty plate once he was finished, looking to Louis.

The Prince was standing at the railing looking down at the water as his men carried a mix of luggage and weapons onto the ship, carefully avoiding Harry’s crew. It was odd, seeing the royal knights mixed in with ragged men and women that spent their life on the sea. Louis’ men looked equally as uncomfortable as the others, avoiding contact at all costs. 

Louis turned his head to make eye contact with Harry, smirking half heartedly as he sauntered over to stand beside him. Niall watched him carefully and pushed to his feet once he got too close. He acted as a barrier between the Prince and his Captain, usually bright eyes dark with poorly concealed distaste.

Harry didn’t have the energy to ask him to stand down. He was secretly grateful that Niall wouldn’t allow Louis close to him; he didn’t feel he was ready to face off with him again so soon.

He heard Louis release an annoyed scoff, Niall’s shoulders tensing as he shifted on his feet. “Can I help you, your highness?” Harry asked before Niall could make any sort of comeback, resting a soothing hand on his mate’s back.

Niall faltered before he was shifting to move out of Harry’s way, though he remained near just in case he was needed. The aggravation in Louis’ eyes was the first thing Harry saw, and he smiled sweetly in answer, dimples popping into his pale cheeks. Louis was thrown off for a few seconds and he blushed furiously, obviously affected by the Captain.

“Where will I be sleeping?” He eventually managed to gruff out, voice high and eyebrows pulled tightly over his eyes. Harry pretended to ponder for a short while, smirking when Louis released an annoyed sigh and shifted on his feet, hand closing around the hilt of his sword.

“With me it seems, majesty,” Harry answered. “No room anywhere else, unless you’d rather sleep in the hammocks with my and your crew.”

Niall released a soft chuckle at Louis’ shocked expression and nudged Harry’s shoulder gently with his closed fist, worry flashing through his gaze when his Captain winced. Harry shook his head slightly before turning his attention to Louis, freezing at the sudden realisation in Louis’ eyes. The Prince sneered, leaning in close.

“Are you sure you’d be able to handle that, Captain Papillon? It seems to me you’re falling apart at the seams.” He backed off when Niall reached for the dagger tucked into the sheath on his belt, though his gaze never left Harry’s. “Don’t think I didn’t notice just how frail you look, Harry. Not so strong after all, are you?”

He turned on his feet and stormed off, the air crackling around him like thunderclouds. Harry stood, his temper rising to the surface like it rarely ever did.

“I may be weak, but I lead my men well. They are my strength, your majesty, and would never betray me like I’m certain your knights would for just a bit of gold.” Harry strode forward to get in Louis’ face, taking pleasure in the way he cringed. “Loyalty is strength. Your men would sell you out in a second. You have no where to place your trust, your royal highness.”

Harry’s crew had paused to watch the encounter, hands on their weapons and gazes caught on their Captain. Niall stepped forward to rest a careful hand on his arm, and the second he was touched all of the fight left Harry’s body, his knees weakening.

Niall’s grip tightened as Liam stepped over to shield his Captain from Louis’ view, guiding the two into Harry’s cabin so he could lay down. He closed the curtains to block out the sunlight before climbing in behind the younger man, wrapping a gentle arm around his thin waist.   
“I’ll send Edwards and Nelson to stand guard outside your door, okay Cap?” Liam said, smiling faintly when Harry nodded. “Rest well, sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the ocean lapping at the side of Harry’s ship was the first thing that registered when he woke up. The sun was setting over the blue horizon and a heavy arm was still settled around his waist, fingers fisted in the fabric of his tunic. Harry sighed, rubbing fiercely at his eyes as he slowly pushed himself up, hiding a yawn behind his shaking hand.

Niall released a soft snuffle when Harry moved, eyes slowly peeling open and lips smacking as he curled close to his back. “Feeling better, H?” He asked, gently stroking Harry’s hipbone.

He nodded, forcing a small smile and pushing Niall’s dark hair off of his forehead. “I’m fine. You’re free to go. Find Zayn or Li to cuddle, I have to go check how everything’s going.”

Harry pushed himself off of his lumpy mattress and reached for his coat, slipping it over his goosebump covered arms. He left the door cracked as he left his cabin, nodding at Edwards and Nelson while quickly climbing the stairs to the deck and glancing around to check on his crew.

Zayn was standing by the wheel with one of their newer additions steering, speaking easily to him and smiling kindly when the young woman seemed to doubt herself. Liam was hanging over the railing talking fiercely with one of Louis’ knights, and the Prince himself was lounging in the middle of the deck shirtless.

Harry frowned and walked swiftly to the other man, crouching down beside him and roughly nudging him in the side. Louis squawked angrily and quickly sat up, narrowly avoiding smacking his head into Harry’s and glaring when the Captain released a small laugh, shoving him away.

“What do you want, mongrel?” Louis rumbled. In an instant, Harry’s mirth vanished and he clenched his jaw, lips pursing tightly.

“Laying in the middle of the deck is a safety hazard. You could hurt someone on my crew, or risk fucking up your pretty little face. Get the fuck out of the way.” Harry gruffed before he was standing and moving quickly to Zayn’s side, settling comfortably beneath the arm he lifted.

He watched as Louis frowned after him and reluctantly got to his feet, storming off to most likely find a different place to rest. Harry sighed, pushing his face into Zayn’s shoulder and turning his attention to the girl gripping the wheel tightly, refusing to make eye contact with her Captain.

“You’re doing great, love,” Harry soothed, smiling when her gaze shot to him. She blushed furiously and ducked her head, though her lips lifted at the corners and she murmured a soft “Thank you.”

After spending a few more minutes with the two, Harry wandered off to throw himself into his other daily chores. His crew greeted him no matter where he went, stopping him for conversation or to ask him questions if they were newer to the ship, helping him when he struggled and fetching him things on the rare occasion that he asked.

By the time dinner hour rolled around, Harry was sweating and aching from working so hard for so long. He collapsed into his chair and let his head rest back so he could catch his breath while the rest of the men and women trickled through to grab their meals from Liam.

Niall dutifully brought his Captain his meal and sat beside him while they ate, watching Harry like a hawk as he picked at the nearly stale roll on his plate and observed the crowd. Louis’ guards stuck out like sore thumbs within Harry’s crew. The Prince was sitting in a corner by himself frowning and picking at the food that had been set down in front of him.

The sight made Harry sigh, slightly saddened that the other man seemed so displeased with the ship he was on. Harry’s ship was his pride and joy, and the people on it gave it the personality it truly needed. Through the past seven years Harry had spent on 17Black, he’d come to think of it as home. The ship was his safe place, and the fact that Louis hated it so obviously set a small ache in his chest.

He spent the entirety of dinner trying to avoid Niall’s pestering complaints as much as possible, eating as much as he could stomach with the way it was rolling. Zayn was watching him worriedly from his perch in Liam’s lap, and the chef was trying his hardest not to stare at his Captain.

Harry even caught Louis looking at him a couple of times. He would glance down at Harry’s plate, then at Niall before making eye contact with the Captain for a couple of seconds and looking away again. Harry felt odd beneath the attention and he stood, waving his hand when his crew tried to stand along with him to signal for them to finish their meals.

He wasn’t aware that Louis had followed him until a cold hand grabbed the inside of his elbow before he could step into his cabin. Flinching, he whipped the dagger out of his belt and spun around to pin the Prince to the wall, blade pressing to his neck. Their noses were inches apart, Louis’ fury filled eyes capturing Harry’s as he slowly let go and stepped back.

“Sorry,” He murmured, too tired to truly fight the other man. When he turned to push into his cabin, Louis pressed in behind him and walked through Harry’s living quarters to investigate his belongings.

Harry ignored him in favor of collapsing onto his bed, kicking his boots off and stuffing his head beneath his pillow where it was warm and dark. He didn’t sleep yet, listening to Louis walk around and make the occasional noise of disapprovement or awe. 

“Where did you get this?” Louis asked, and when Harry raised his head he saw the other man holding up his unwrapped crown. He shot up and stumbled over to pull it from his hands, wrapping the cloth tightly around the shining jewels and shoving it back into his locked chest. Harry was shivering, eyes wide and sweat beading along his hairline as he sat on the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands. 

The lumpy mattress dipped with Louis’ weight when the Prince sat down beside him, a warm hand landing on his shoulder. He flinched away from the touch, shaking his head as he fisted his fingers in his hair and tugged gently.

“You didn’t steal that, did you?” Louis asked. His voice was soft. “That is yours.”

Harry tensed and picked his head up to look at the Prince, unable to help the grimace that had taken over his features. Louis was studying over his face, humming at the answer he got from Harry’s expression and attempting to pat his arm, sighing when Harry pulled away.

They sat in tense silence for a few long minutes. Harry couldn’t find his voice after his biggest secret was revealed to his supposed enemy, and Louis had a pensive look on his face as he stared down at his feet, kicking his toes gently against the rug Harry had laid down. 

They both jumped when the door slammed open and Zayn came barrelling inside, freezing at the sight of the two together before he was shooting Louis a wary look and slowly stepping up to his Captain.

Harry schooled his expression into something less pained as he stood up and kicked his boots off, easily accepting the soft mound of cloth Zayn pressed into his hands. Louis watched as they interacted and stood to shuck off his own clothing, flopping face first onto Harry’s bed. He was asleep within seconds, soft snores escaping his parted lips and echoing in the quiet space around them.

Zayn’s disdain for the royal was clear in his expression and Harry couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, tugging his shirt over his head. He let it drift to the floor as he sat on the corner of his mattress and unlaced his thick books, ignoring Zayn’s concerned gaze studying over his weakening body.

“What are you doing to yourself, Harry?” He whispered as he stepped forward to brush his fingers over Harry’s ribcage, thumb pressing to the dip in his sternum. The Captain shuddered, grimacing and pushing Zayn’s hand away.

“I’m fine.” He sat down on the edge of his mattress and tied his curls back with the string he had stolen from Edwards’ wrist, avoiding eye contact with the pirate standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry laid down and tucked the blanket he had dropped up over his shoulders, sprawling out on his belly. 

Zayn watched him for a few silent seconds before he was sighing and leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s temple, taking his leave after pushing a stray curl from Harry’s face. 

The Captain was asleep within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

_ The beating of Harry’s heart was echoing through the empty deck. The ocean lapped at the sides of his ship, and a faint light was shining near the wheel.  _

__ _ Harry slowly advanced towards it with a hand on his dagger, fingers closing around the hilt and clinging as he stepped up onto the helm. Gemma was standing with the wheel gripped lightly in both of her pale hands, her familiar eyes tracking his every movement before she broke out into a wide, eerie smile. _

__ _ “Gems?” Harry whispered, reaching to touch his sister. His knuckles just barely grazed her arm, touching soft skin for a few mere seconds. “W-Why are you here? I thought you died.”  _

__ _ He went to wrap her in a hug, only to close his arms around thin air. Harry frowned, turning just in time to see Gemma disappear below deck. He jogged to catch up with her and caught her by the wrist, only to stagger back when she whipped around and shrieked. _

__ _ The sound was loud and unnatural and Harry screamed along with his sister as he fell to his knees, clamping his hands tightly over his ears and curling in on himself. _

__ _ “Stop!” He pleaded, frantically shaking his head. _

__ _ “Please, stop!”  _

__ _ “Gem, Gemma!” _

__ _ “Gemma please!” _

__ _ “PLEASE!” _

Harry awoke with a start, panting as he scrambled off of the mattress and away from Louis, who had sat up beside him. He was wheezing, dropping into a crouch and rocking himself back and forth as Louis watched with concern in his gaze, slowly sliding down to sit next to the shaking man.

“Harry?” He whispered, touching his thigh and shuffling close. “Harry, lad, what’s happened? Are you alright?”

The door burst open just as Louis went to wrap the trembling mess of a boy in his arms and he immediately jerked away, schooling his expression into something hard and disinterested. Liam was the first to enter, and Zayn followed close behind, the both of them shirtless and sleep ruffled.

“Hazza,” Zayn whispered, dropping to his knees beside Harry and pulling him against his chest. He stroked his curls as he hummed softly to the shaking Captain, scratching soothingly at his scalp before leaning back to study over his body.

“He isn’t hurt this time, Li,” He murmured. “Just shaken. Did you see what happened, your Majesty?” 

Louis jerked when he was addressed before he was slowly shaking his head. “He just started shouting, but he woke himself up.” He pushed himself up off of the floor and sat back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself. “Has he always been like this?”

Harry pushed his face into Zayn’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut, murmuring a soft “Don’t,” before the other man could answer. Liam was next to step forward and he smiled tersely at Louis. “I’m afraid it’s none of your business, sir.”

Louis nodded slowly and cleared his throat. “Alright, well...I’m going to go back to sleep, then.” He said as he pulled the covers back and laid down, shooting one last concerned look Louis’ way before disappearing beneath the blankets.

The young captain sighed and shakily pushed to his feet, beginning to dress himself. Zayn watched him warily as Liam sat down at his desk, resting his cheek on his closed fist.  “The sun isn’t even up yet, Captain. What are you going to do?” Liam asked.

Harry looked to the other man with barely concealed irritation in his eyes, shaking his head and sitting on the edge of the bed to lace his boots. He stood once he was finished, shrugging his coat on and leaving the room before Liam could ask him any more questions.

-

Harry was leaning against the railing with his head resting on his arms as the sun rose over the horizon, coat resting on the floor by his feet and his shirt hanging open by only a few buttons. His thoughts were a swirling mess of old memories and plaguing worries. There was a headache blooming at his temples, and he barely suppressed the soft groan that escaped his chest when a particularly painful throb shot through the back of his head.

He froze when the sound of soft footsteps approached him, slowly picking up his head and turning it to see Louis standing beside him. He looked rough. The sight of his obvious sleeplessness set a guilty ache in the Captain’s chest and Harry fought to hide a grimace.

“I’m sorry that I woke you, Your Majesty,” He murmured. “I didn’t intend for you to see me that way. It was a moment of weakness, and it won’t happen again.” 

Harry rested his chin in one of his palms as he turned his attention to the ocean, ignoring Louis’ incredulous stare. He was not surprised when the Prince moved closer, though he was surprised when he slid an arm around his waist and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

“I do not need an apology,” Louis muttered, fingers slowly stroking Harry’s thin hip. “An explanation would be nice, but that is unfair of me to ask given how we met and how I have treated you since, Captain.”

Harry was silent for a few long seconds. He squinted out at the horizon and allowed the sound of the waves soothe the nerves scratching beneath his skin, slowly leaning against the warm prince. Louis released a huff of surprise, but welcomed Harry’s weight.

“Maybe I’ll have an explanation for you one day,” Harry looked to the other man with a small smile twisting his lips. “But you have to gain my trust first, Your Majesty.”

Louis broke out into a wide grin and ducked his head in understanding, seeming to hesitate before darting in to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. The Captain blushed, ducking his head and raising a hand to hide his bashful smile.

-

Liam caught Harry’s arm as he was leaving Edwards’ side after helping her secure one of the sails, tugging him off to the side and pressing a cup full of water into his hand. He watched him intently as he drank, leaning against the mast and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What is going on between you and the Prince, Captain?” He asked, mouth twisting into a firm grimace that immediately set Harry on edge. He swallowed thickly, holding the cup to his chest as he met Liam’s burning gaze.

“What does it matter to you, Liam?” Harry countered, a bit of anger seeping into his tone. Liam glared and set his jaw. They stared grimly at each other for a few moments before Liam sighed and dropped his defensive stance, knowing he would get nowhere if he provoked his captain.

“I just worry for you, is all sir,” He soothed. “I do not want to see you hurt. Nor do I want to see you dead.”

Liam reached out to gently squeeze Harry’s shoulder, the ice melting from his gaze before he was turning and walking across the deck to help Niall move barrels of wheat down to the storage room. 

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down his face as he leaned against the ship’s mast, tilting his head back to squint at the sky. An ache was spreading through his chest the longer he allowed himself to think, and he pushed himself away to seek Zayn out, his head ducked low to keep the attention away from himself.

He found Zayn in the kitchens with his hands covered in flour and a determined set to his sharp jaw, dark hair falling into his eyes. The ship’s cook, Ed, was standing beside him observing Zayn’s work, clapping him on the shoulder once he seemed to get the dough kneaded correctly.

Ed paused when he turned and made eye contact with Harry, blinking more in suprise than anything else. “Hi, Cap, you alright?” He asked, promping Zayn to whip around and squint studiously at the younger man.

Harry managed to smile at the two, giving a small nod as he walked forward to stand beside Zayn. “Of course I’m alright, Ed. Why would I not be?” His voice was steady despite his inner turmoil, but luckily Ed wasn’t one to catch on to Harry’s emotions. He simply nodded and turned away.

Zayn on the other hand was quick to wipe his sticky hands with a wet rag and drag Harry ut of the kitchens by his wrist, leading him into an empty storage space. His gaze was sharp as he gripped Harry’s chin between two fingers, forcing the younger man to make eye contact.

“What’s troubling you?” He murmured, firm tone giving no room for argument. A scowled marred Harry’s face and he gripped Zayn’s wrist to push his hand away, slightly angered by the disrespect two of his men had showed him, even if they were his friends,

“Remember that I am your Captain and while I stand beside you, my power still overrules yours,” He whispered gruffly. “Treat me with respect, Zayn. I am in no mood to be so blatantly disrespected.”

He pushed away and ran trembling fingers through his tangled curls, shaking his head as before turning his back to the other man. A few moments of tension filled silence passed before a warm hand curled around his elbow and he was pulled into Zayn’s firm chest, his heart beating soundly beneath Harry’s ear.

“Liam spoke to you.” Zayn said, not asked, rubbing soothing circles into the younger man’s back. Harry hesitated for a second before nodding and stepping closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Zayn’s midsection.

“He believes there is something going on between the Royal and I,” He mumbled, eyes squeezing closed with confusion. “He questioned me on the deck. Treated me as if I were a child.” 

Zayn sighed and held Harry tighter against his body, propping his chin over his head. “And that is why you snapped at me,  because of how Liam acted.”

Harry flushed with shame and bit his lip, pressing his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder and blinking his eyes open to stare down at their feet. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. “I don’t like being reminded that I’m younger than the majority of my crew. It makes me feel weak, and small. Like I have no authority, even though I know that having that idea is stupid.”

Harry pushed himself out of Zayn’s embrace and stepped away from the older man, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Zayn was watching him carefully, and he leaned back against the ship wall as he assessed the Captain.

“Even if you are younger than your crew Harry, they all respect you as their leader,” Zayn said confidently. “They look up to you, they love you, they would lay down their lives for you if it came to it.” He sighed and shook his head, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “You are ours. We are yours. We all know who is in charge, alright? If it comes to the occasion, I’ll personally make sure Liam knows it, okay?”

Zayn grinned when Harry released a loud cackle and stepped forward to envelope the younger man in a tight hug. “Thank you, Z,” Harry whispered against his neck, clinging to the older man. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm so very sorry for how long this has taken to get out. for whoever is still reading, I appreciate you tons. happy readings <3 (I'm going to start updating once a month instead of once every two weeks to give myself a little more time)

Harry stormed down the steps to the lower belly of the ship, his coat clenched in one tight fist as rain water dripped from the ends of his curls. His crew made way for him as he passed. They could sense his anger, and most looked down, fearful of making eye contact with their leader.

    “Harry?” Liam asked as he passed. The Captain paused, clenching his jaw before he was sighing and whirling around to face the older man. Liam’s eyes were furrowed with concern, his hand half outstretched to grab for Harry’s arm.

    “What’s happened?” He stepped forward. Liam had to fumble to catch up once his Captain started to walk again, managing to keep pace after a few long seconds. He finally fell silent from his constant stream of questions when Harry slammed into his bedroom and flung his coat at Louis’ face.

    The Prince sputtered and took a step back, batting the coat out of his face. “What are you doing?” He exclaimed, though he paused when he saw the expression on the younger man’s face.

“When were you going to tell me you are going to recapture your sisters?” Harry asked, angry and on edge as Liam froze beside him. Louis’ face immediately morphed into something stoic, his arms falling limply by his sides and tension filling his shoulders. He didn’t answer as the Captain continued to yell.

“That means I’m dropping you off on the monarchs front door,” Harry roughly dragged his fingers through his curls and dropped onto the edge of the mattress. “I can’t do that for you. When we reach the next port, you’re going to have to find somebody else to take you.”

The room was silent for a few long seconds, the royal’s gaze burning holes into the side of Harry’s head. “I could slaughter your entire crew within seconds, Captain.” The Prince finally stated calmly, his tone holding no emotion. “You have strength in numbers, but our weapons are advanced. We would be finished with you within seconds.”

Harry’s jaw clenched, and he raised his head to stare defiantly at Louis. “Take me where I need, and I will let you and your crew leave safely. Try and fight us, and I will make sure the reputation of Captain Papillon becomes a legend.” Louis waited for Harry’s terse nod before he was whipping around and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind himself.

Harry immediately fell back onto the mattress, his hardened expression crumpling as Liam slowly sat down beside him. He took his Captain’s hand, squeezing gently and smiling sadly when the younger man met his gaze.

“I can’t risk your lives to protect my past,” Harry whispered. “I’ll be fine.” Liam’s expression screwed up skeptically, though he didn’t respond as he thumbed gently over Harry’s knuckles. 

They remained bathed in silence while waves crashed against the sides of the ship and thunder crashed above them, mingling with the muffled shouts of Harry’s crew as they worked on the deck. Eventually, the Captain found the strength to sit up and release Liam’s hand, shakily pushing to his feet to walk into the storm to help his people.

-  
Harry returned to his room late into the night soaked with rain and exhaustion, stripping of his drenched clothing to fall into bed. He ignored the sleeping Prince as he curled into a tight ball and tugged his duvet up to his chin, biting his lip to keep in his tears.  
His heart was aching with a swirl of fear and longing, encasing his lungs in an iron tomb so every breath he took was strained. Craving the comfort of a friend, he pushed himself back to his feet and stumbled to the door, only to trip over a fallen book and stumble to his knees with a sharp bang.

The Prince startled awake. He stared at Harry’s trembling form for a few long moments before he was slowly crawling across the bed to kneel beside him. “Are you alright?” Louis whispered, reaching as if to touch Harry’s shoulder. The younger man flinched away, aggravated by Louis’ display of concern.

“Why would you care?” He rasped, struggling to pull himself to his feet. Louis sat back, frowning as he stared up at the now-frowning Captain. “I am nothing to you but your transportation slave. Don’t pretend you have any sympathy for me.”

Harry frantically wiped the tears from his cheeks and ripped the door open, pausing when  warm hand curled gently around his wrist. Louis’ eyes were shining with guilt once their gazes met, and he slowly tugged Harry back down to sit beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” The Prince whispered. “I just...I need to get to my sisters. They’re depending on me to keep them safe.” 

His fingers carefully curled through Harry’s and he swiped his thumb over his knuckles.  They sat in silence as the Captain pondered, Louis’ palm warm against his own. “I’m going to help you,” Harry finally whispered. “Not that I have much of a choice, but I know how important family is.”

He smiled weakly when Louis turned his head to look at him, knowing he looked exhausted and out of sorts. “You just have to be respectful, okay? Don’t treat me like I’m scum.” Harry sat up straighter and slowly untangled his fingers from Louis’. “You may think that of me elsewhere, but on my ship, I am the highest order. I have to take care of everyone here. I’m sure, as a royal you can understand.”

Louis nodded frantically. He looked suddenly young, and vaguely frightened, but his smile was warm directed towards the younger man. “Of course, I understand,” he whispered. Harry relaxed and allowed his head to slip down onto Louis’ shoulder, closing his eyes as tension seeped from his shoulders. 

-  
Harry awoke to a warm stream of sunlight draped over his body, the heavy weight of Louis’ arm draped over his back. A deep sigh of contentment slipped as he slowly stretched his legs out, both knees popping in a way that made him flinch and release a soft noise of pain.

After they had talked the night before, they had climbed into bed to rest. Harry didn’t expect to wake up with Louis’ body pressed so close to his own, but the added warmth was comforting, yet a bit odd. The Prince was meant to be his enemy. They weren’t meant to get so close.

Slowly rolling out from beneath Louis’ arm, Harry sat up and wiped fiercely at the dried tears caking his cheeks. The pull was slightly painful, but he ignored it as he slid out of bed and stumbled his way into his clothing. By the time he was tugging on his boots, Louis had propped himself on his elbows and was watching the Captain curiously, smiling in greeting once they made eye contact.

“Good morning,” He rasped. The sound made Harry shudder as he dipped his chin in return. “Morning,” the pirate croaked. Louis smiled and reached out to touch Harry’s wrist. His cool fingers curled around it before he tugged Harry down to briefly press their cheeks together.

Harry couldn’t help the blush that flooded the skin of his cheeks and he blew out a soft sigh, fingers curling into a loose fist. He nearly jumped a foot into the air when there was a banging knock on his bedroom door, pulling himself from Louis’ grip and running his fingers through his tangled curls.

Zayn was standing on the other side of the door, and he smirked a bit at the sight of Harry’s remaining blush. “Having fun, Captain?” He asked, rolling his eyes when Harry glowered and shifting his weight.

“We’re approaching another ship,” the other pirate informed him. “I thought you should know, just in case things go sour.” 

Harry sighed softly in response before he was stepping out of his room to follow Zayn to the upper deck, ignoring the ache in his chest that increased with each step away he took from Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

The other ship was smaller than Harry’s, and was easy to overtake. It was being sunk within the hour, a couple of new crew members sitting shivering on the deck as Niall took their weapons and handed them a change of clothes with Harry’s Pirate name sewn on the inside.

Louis had popped up and was now moving across the deck to Harry. He stood beside him as the Captain eyed the sinking ship suspiciously, and gently rested a warm hand over the small of his back.

“What’s the matter, Cap’?” Louis asked softly, thumb rubbing slowly circles against Harry’s spine. He shrugged, tilting his head slowly as he eyed the line of men on his deck.

“We rarely encounter small ships anymore,” Harry said, turning to give Louis a small smile. “It’s just kind of odd to see.” He leaned against his side as they watched the new crew members get picked by Harry’s own to be shown around the ship.

One of the men was staring steadfastly at Harry, dark eyes narrowed and lips turned down at the corners as he assessed the young captain. Louis immediately straightened his posture, moving as if to push Harry behind himself when the pirate burst from his place upon the deck and surged forward.

Rapid insults were hurled at the Captain, all shouted in french as several members of the Captain’s crew collided with the man’s frail body. Louis kept his stance before Harry. His hand curled tightly around the hilt of his sword while several knights emerged from below deck.

“ _Connard_!” The pirate was screaming, fists lashing out from the pile of bodies he was trapped under. Harry’s muscles were tense, and he couldn’t help the grimace his expression had pulled itself into as the man was suddenly cut silent, his shaking fists falling limply to the deck.

The Captain turned. Louis turned with him, and kept a steady hand on his back as the body was disposed of, Niall’s orders booming through the air. “You alright?” He whispered, gently pressing his knuckles into the knotted muscles in Harry’s shoulders.

The younger man shook his head in response, though he forced a smile all the same. “No. But, it’s not like it matters much anyway. Just a sea-crazed pirate.”

Harry spoke nothing of the insults he was called; a disgrace to the French throne, a fake of the crown, a bastard. Louis didn’t need to know anything of his past. Not now. Not yet.

-  
The day passed on quickly. Louis stayed close to Harry, always by his side and looking ready for a fight no matter the obstacles he faced. Harry appreciated the gesture and he allowed himself to rest more, ignoring to acknowledge the relief in Zayn’s face whenever he passed.

By the time the two were curled around each other in bed that night, the Captain’s eyelids were drooping and his muscles were lax. The soft brush of Louis’ fingers through his curls was setting him at ease, and he released a soft sigh as he curled his body into a tighter ball.

“What was that man saying to you?” Louis asked suddenly. He loosened his grip when Harry tensed, though he didn’t release the younger man. They sat in silence for a few long seconds while Harry thought, the sound of Louis’ even breathing setting him at ease.

“He was just yelling,” he eventually whispered. “It wasn’t anything important. I promise.” He pat Louis’ wrist soothingly, curling closer to his chest and closing his eyes. Louis sighed, though he nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s head. “If you say so.”

-  
The morning came with the thundering of feet across the desk and frantic shouting, the pounding knock on the Captain’s door startling him from sleep. He shot to his feet without thinking and ripped the heavy wood open, coming face-to-face with a panting Niall.

“We’re being attacked,” he rasped. A cold shot of fear spread up Harry’s spine even as his muscles tightened and he straightened to his full height. He pulled on his clothing before following Niall to the upper deck.

His crew was working in unison to fight back against the enemy ship. Zayn was shouting orders while Liam helped the newer crew members load the cannons, the explosion of noise immediately spiking the adrenaline building in Harry’s chest.

At the sight of their Captain, the crew seemed to strengthen and unite, working more as a team than a group of fumbling dolts. Harry strode across the deck to stand beside Zayn, taking in the sight of an enemy ship with a displeased frown.

“It’s too early in the morning for this,” he grumbled. He relaxed slightly at the sound of the other man’s laugh, even managing a small smile when he bumped their shoulders together.

“Sorry to have inconvenienced you, Captain,” Zayn chuckled. “But these matters are a bit pressing.”

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked the pirate in the back of his head before setting off to find Niall. He bumped into Louis instead, the Prince’s wide eyes studying over his face as he steadied the stumbling Captain with a firm hand around his bicep. “What’s happening?” He asked worriedly.

With a shake of his head, Harry took Louis’ hand and led him through the ship in search of his first mate. “Just an attack, nothing we haven’t dealt with before.” The Captain said. Louis hummed, his fingers squeezing tightly around Harry’s as they walked.

Niall was standing beside Liam, and he looked up when Harry gave a shout of his name, rushing to his Captain and eyeing his and Louis’ interlaced fingers. He said nothing though as he lifted his gaze and smiled brightly at his Captain.

“We’re winning,” he informed him. “The enemy ship’s defense is weakening, and it’ll be sunk. Are we saving some of the crew, or are they drowning with their Captain?”

Harry gazed out across the ocean to the other ship, his eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at Louis. The Prince was frowning deeply, watching Harry closely while the younger man thought through his answer.

“We don’t have the room for more crew,” Harry answered simply. He ignored the horror that washed through Louis’ expression, looking back to Niall. “Sink them. Say the prayer, and sink them.”

His eyes closed when Louis ripped his hand out of his own and stormed away, blowing out a heavy sigh as Niall nodded and moved to follow his Captain’s orders. Liam lingered, his eyes caught on Harry’s face. “Royal men are so sensitive.” The man said, smirking faintly when his Captain managed a weak snort of amusement.

“They’re not used to the brutality of the sea,” Harry responded. “He’s probably never seen death like this in his life.”

Harry watched as the final blow was delivered to the enemy ship, the faint screams of the dying crew whipping through the air and tickling the inside of the Captain’s ears. Liam stood beside him, tugging the younger man beneath his arm and kissing the side of his head.

“He’ll have to get used to it if he wants to survive in this world,” Liam said. Harry shrugged, rubbing a hand down his face before he was pulling away and releasing the breath he’d been holding.

-  
Later that night, Louis bombarded Harry right as the Captain turned into his quarters. Harry jumped, fingers going to his sword before he recognised the older man and forced himself to relax.

“It’s not kind of you to sneak up on me like that,” he grumbled. Louis rolled his eyes, though he did pat Harry’s arm consolingly.

“Sorry, love.” The Prince responded, taking Harry’s cold hand and leading him to the bed. They sat together, Louis’ nails scratching gently up the Captain’s arms and raising goosebumps on his pale skin.

“How do you, uhm,” Louis started. He frowned at his knees. “How do you deal with so much death? How do you make it okay?”

Harry’s head tilted and he studied over the sorrow slump to Louis’ shoulders. He slowly shifted closer and leaned into his side, resting his cheek against his back. “It’s not something you ever get used to, but it’s something you grow numb to, you know?” Harry closed his eyes as he thought.

“I just remember that I’m doing what’s best for my crew, even if it means taking lives. I need to keep them safe.” Louis hummed once and spread his fingers over Harry’s thin thigh, gently massaging the muscle. His expression slowly began to smooth out and he sighed before he was leaning forward to brush his lips over Harry’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I ran off on you,” He whispered, lacing their fingers together. “It was too much to handle at the moment, and I didn’t want to take anything out on you. You don’t deserve that.”

Harry blinked in surprise before he was nodding and leaning into Louis’ shoulder. “It’s alright. I guess I have to forgive you.” The Captain teased in effort to make the Prince smile.

It worked. Louis’ eyes crinkled with a mirthful grin and he tugged Harry closer to his body, warm fingers running slowly down his ribs. “You’re such a sweet thing for having such a violent reputation, Captain Papillon.”

Harry huffed out a small laugh and pulled himself from Louis’ grip. The Prince’s arm fell limply to his side, though his hand remained tangled with the pirate’s. “Not even the toughest of men are truly made of stone.” Harry smiled and leaned his temple against Louis’ shoulder before he was pushing himself to his feet.

“C’mon. I want to show you something.”


	8. Chapter 8

Louis’ hand stayed firmly in Harry’s as they walked through the ship, curious gaze wandering around the longer they walked. “Where are you taking me?” He asked, rolling his eyes when Harry shushed him.

Harry stopped in front of a thick wooden door and pulled the key from the string around his neck, unlocking it with a swift click and pushing Louis inside. The Prince stumbled, whirling around to glare at the Captain as he giggled and followed after him. 

In an attempt to hide his nerves, Harry strode through the room and pulled things off of the shelves to show Louis. The Prince watched quietly, his gaze searching the random trinkets scattered over every surface, eyebrows furrowed.

“I was a Prince once, too.” Harry started out with. He cleared his throat, and turned to face the older man. “Long ago, before I even knew what it meant to be a pirate.”

He handed Louis the cloth blanket with his family’s crest embroidered into it, the fabric soft against his shaking fingers. “Not the same type of Prince as you, but a Prince.”

Louis looked up at that, surprise evident in his expression. He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before seemingly gathering the courage to speak. “What about the crown I found?” He asked. “In your room.”

Harry pulled his lip between his teeth, tearing the delicate skin as he tried to find an answer. “M-My father made it for me. It was a gift, for my sixteenth birthday.” Harry smiled sadly at the memory. “It was a week before he, and my mother, were massacred.”

Louis froze. His gaze lifted to meet Harry’s and he slowly reached out to take one of his hands. “What happened, love?” He asked softly, stroking his thumb across Harry’s scarred knuckles.

“I grew up a nomad,” Harry said. “There was about as many in our traveling group as there are in my crew, and my parents were royalty to them. They took care of everyone, but when the French army tore through, they lost. They weren’t strong enough.” A few tears dripped down Harry’s cheeks, his eyes closing. “Only Zayn and I survived.”

Louis leaned forward and took Harry into his arms just as the first sob wracked through his body. Strong arms curled around his torso to draw him in close, his lips brushing over his temples as his hands stroked down his back.

“I was young and frightened when I first encountered life at sea.” Harry said once he gathered his wits enough to speak. “All I had was Zayn, and all he had was me. We got lucky when we were picked up by an old sea Captain who was at the end of his reign.”

Louis’ fingers stroked through his curls and he kissed the top of his head, silently urging Harry to continue. “We built our lives from there. When the old Captain stepped down, I went from Prince of the nomads to King of the sea.”

Harry looked up at Louis. The Prince seemed lost in thought, though he didn’t shy away when Harry sat up to kiss his cheek. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Louis asked. 

Shaking his head, Harry stroked down the line of Louis’ arm and leaning his head on his shoulder. “No, just trained me to take his place,” he said. “The only time I ever got hurt was fighting for my place, but that was to be expected.”

Louis nodded slowly and rested his cheek atop Harry’s head. “We’ve led very different lives.” He whispered, stroking Harry’s back and squeezing him close. “But you’re just as much royalty as I am, and I am so proud for how far you’ve come.”

Harry’s cheek flooded with heat and he wrinkled his nose, pulling Louis’ hands into his lap and lacing their fingers together. They sat in companionable silence, the waves crashing gently against the side of the ship and easing the sad ache in Harry’s chest.

-  
Dinner was a rowdy event, the newer additions to the crew remaining huddled in one corner practically inhaling the food that they had been served. Louis was sitting to his left, while Niall was on his right feeding bits of potato to his Captain, the two of them giggling like children.

Louis was smiling fondly when Harry turned his head to offer him more of their dinner and he blushed, his nose wrinkling under the attention. “What?” He asked.

The Prince shrugged and reached out to thumb a bit of potato from the corner of Harry’s lips. “Nothing, love. It’s just nice to see you smile.”

Niall all but cooed as Harry blushed furiously and sank down in his chair, ignoring his crew’s curious gazes. With a grumble, he knocked his knees into Niall’s and leaned his body toward Louis’. 

“You’re such a brat.” Niall pouted, and Zayn snorted from his other side, peering around his body to look at their Captain. “You’re right, but what’s new?” Zayn asked and Harry rolled his eyes as he sat up, only to yelp when Louis tugged him down to his chest.

“Stop with your things, at my boy!” He said, a playful gleam in his eyes. 

Zayn watched with an amused expression, patting Niall’s thigh before turning his attention to Liam, who had popped up on their side. The two greeted each other with a kiss, and the Irishman immediately launched over their laps to gain the same sort of affection. 

When Harry looked up, Louis was watching with pure wonder in his eyes, his lips parted in awe. The Captain’s lips drew in a small smile and he allowed himself to settle closer to Louis, tucking his forehead against his neck.

“I’ve never seen a relationship like that,” Louis mused. “I’ve barely even heard of it, let alone seen it.”

Harry hummed softly in response, taking Louis’ hand and stroking his smooth knuckles. “It’s normal, almost, for most pirates. Life gets boring, and it’s fun to have a little adventure in your life.” 

Louis’ grip tightened around Harry and he released a gruff sigh that nearly resembled a growl. “Have you?” He asked, fingers closing around the Captain’s hip. Harry shook his head and tried to ignore the thrill in his chest at the Prince’s obvious possessiveness.

“No, I have not.” He said, bringing Louis’ hand up to kiss. The Prince relaxed immensely and tilted his head down to tickle his lips across Harry’s temple.

“Good.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry it's late bye

The days passed slowly. Louis spent most of his time with Harry, distracting him and continuously attempting to pull him away from his work. 

At night as they laid curled around each other while the rest of the ship slept, Louis whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he brushed gentle kisses over the length of his shoulders.

“You’re such a pretty thing.” Louis whispered one night, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s middle to keep him pressed against his chest. “So beautiful, Harry. The prettiest I’ve ever seen.”

Harry hummed softly in response and turned his head to make eye contact with the older man, eyelids heavy with the pull of sleep. “You’re not too bad yourself.” He mumbled, tipping his head to give Louis access to his neck.

The Prince bit him gently, eyes glinting when Harry’s breathing hitched. He managed a half-hearted glare and pushed him away by his shoulder, ignoring Louis’ soft chuckles as he rolled onto his stomach. “Sleep, Lou. Stop acting like a menace.” 

He gently kicked his leg against Harry’s and leaned across to brush kisses up his spine, breathing him in. “But you get so beautifully flustered, love.”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to glare at the grinning Prince, rolling his tired eyes. They laid together in comfortable silence for a few long minutes before Louis pressed forward to kiss him, a warm hand cupping Harry’s strong jaw.

A soft whimper escaped the younger man before he could help it, and Louis pulled away with a happy little grin, tucking his curls behind his ears. His lips continued their journey across his face, and he cackled when Louis blew a raspberry against his shoulder, fingers gripping his hips to keep him on his stomach.

“Why so mean?” Harry croaked, turning his face away to hide his furious blush. He hadn’t expected Louis to kiss him, and was elated, but also nervous. Had he meant to?  
-

Louis continued to shower Harry with affection over the next few days. Zayn and Niall shot Harry coy smirks every time he caught their eye while Liam watched him with concern and slight apprehension. It made the Captain nervous, but he still found himself leaning into Louis’ grip whenever he had the chance.

“Why are you being so kind to me?” Harry gathered to courage to ask as they stood at the railing staring at the turbulent sea below. He looked to the older man with furrowed eyebrows and his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, scratching anxiously along the length of his wrist. 

Louis reached out to grab his hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles. His eyes were kind, and his lips were turned up in the softest smile Harry had seen on him yet. “I care for you,” the Prince whispered. "You remind me of my younger siblings, trying to act tough when you can barely carry your own weight.”

Waves crashed against the side of the ship and showered them both in a light spray of mist, dewing across Louis’ long lashes. Harry ducked his head and rested against Louis’ shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist as the older man held him close. 

“You need someone there for you, because behind all of your glory, you’re still scared and you need protection.” He pressed his cheek to the top of Harry’s head and cuddled him closer to his chest. “I want to be that for you, love.”

Tears stung the back of Harry’s eyes as he fisted his hand in the soft fabric of Louis’ tunic. They sat like that for what felt like hours before Niall popped into the room with a tray of food in hand, the sight of the couple making him smile. 

-  
Liam caught Harry’s wrist as he passed him on the way to the deck, calloused fingers scraping against his scarred skin. The Captain paused and stared at the other man inquisitively, glancing down at his hand until he loosened his tight grip.

“What is it?” He asked as he stepped closer to him. Liam pulled his bottom lip between his teeth before he was taking his hand and leading him through the ship until they got back to his bedroom. 

Harry leaned against the wall as he watched the other Pirate pace across the floorboards. “I-I know I’ve mentioned this before, but are you sure you’re being safe?” He asked. His eyes were wide and earnest, remaining kind even after Harry’s expression darkened. 

“When is anything we’ve ever done safe?” The Captain snapped, though he immediately regretted his harsh tone, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can handle it, Li. I promise, I’ll be fine.”

He managed a small smile as the older man watched him closely, reaching out to take his hand and squeeze it. Liam’s worried expression broke immediately and he sighed before he was stepping forward to take him into his arms, kissing the side of his head. 

“As long as you’re sure, Haz.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bros i'm so sorry lol i hope you enjoy

Harry pushed a trembling hand through his curls as he glanced around the busy port, tucked close to Louis’ side and trying to ignore the pain of being so close to his home again. He tried to ignore the Prince’s worried glances while Harry’s crew filed out around them to escort to the palace. 

“You doing alright, love?” Louis asked softly, a warm hand closing over his hip. The touch startled Harry and he sucked in a deep breath before turning to Louis and smiling weakly.

“Yes, I’m alright.” He murmured in return, brushing a kiss over his cheek before quickly walking away to get further into town. Louis was quick to follow and he stayed close to Harry as they wandered through the streets, hands occasionally brushing with the urge to wrap around each other. 

They both jumped when Niall suddenly appeared at Harry’s elbow and leaned against him, sharp gaze snapping around as if searching for any sort of danger. “You doing good, Captain?” He asked, and the sheer amount of surprise and tension made Harry burst into hysterical laughter.

“Yes, Ni, I’m alright.” Harry said, leaning his shoulder against Niall and grinning widely at him. Louis’ warm fingers curled loosely around Harry’s wrist and he was frowning a bit when he turned, lips settled in a small pout.

“Both of you asked,” the Captain said. “It was just funny.” Harry shrugged and Niall snorted, bumping his knuckles against his ribcage. They walked together in a clustered group throughout the bustling city. The company took Harry’s mind off of the history lacing its way through the cobblestones and in the darkest corners.

Louis was the first to step forward when they reached the edge of the palace wall. A few knights stepped forward to greet him, eyeing the other two with barely disguised disdained. Harry rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder against Niall’s, jerking his chin back toward the market.

The Prince watched them as they went, a hint of trepidation hidden in his eyes. 

-

Niall curled a protective arm around Harry’s shoulders, their boots clicking along the cobblestone as they wandered to where the rest of the crew was milling about.

Zayn and Liam stood at the edge of the crowd waiting for the two of them, a slight furrow between Liam’s brow and Zayn’s bottom lip tucked between his teeth. 

“Alright?” The burly man called to them, still looking hesitant even after his Captain had nodded. 

“As alright as I can be.” Harry finally spoke up, kissing the side of Liam’s jaw before following Zayn to the spread of food awaiting them on a thick blanket.

He took an apple more to hold than to eat and sighed as he laid out on his back, squinting up at the sky as his crew crowded around him and the food. 

The young Captain could nearly hear the sound of his childhood friends laughing as they ducked around corners and chased each other through the streets; the shouts of mothers as their fathers laughed beside them. The familiar chatter of french citizens surrounded him and he found himself grimacing as a heavy ache erupted in his chest.

He sat up and immediately Niall was there with a clay mug full of fresh water, pressing it to his lips and setting a gentle hand between his shoulder blades. “Maybe it’d be best if I sat with you, Cap’n.” The Irishman said, tucking a strand of Harry’s hair behind his ear. 

Humming, Harry rested his head down against his shoulder and closed his eyes. “I never thought that I would be back here.” He whispered as he took one of Niall’s hands and squeezed gently.

The older pirate pressed a crumby kiss to Harry’s curls and curled him tighter to himself, ignoring the scandalized glances of the french that passed. “I know, petal,” Niall sighed. “But you’re not alone. We’re all with you.”

Harry’s curls tickled along his ears as a warm breeze blew over the lazy bodies of his crew, chasing away a bit of the chill residing in his bones. “I know,” he whispered. “I’m grateful for you, always.”

-

The sound of shouting jolted Harry awake and he shot up from the nap he’d been taking atop of Liam’s chest. His crew rose around him as they readied to protect their Captain, eyeing the red gleam of fire nearing them more and more by the second. 

A group of french nights appeared at the rise of the hill. Harry felt himself clam up as liam rose from beside him and drew his sword from the sheath at his side. 

Townspeople screamed as they raced to escape the anger of the palace guard, mothers taking children into their arms and merchants rushing to lock away their goods and flee from the scene.

Louis was rushing ahead of them with a few young women in tow screaming for Harry, the sound of his voice snapping the Captain into action. He pushed himself to his feet and unsheathed his own sword, giving a sharp cry that sent his crew into action.

Niall, Liam and Zayn shadowed him closely as he fought his way through the French guard, putting the skills his father and former Captain had taught him to use. He was deadly within the crowd of guards, taking down more men than his own had fallen within mere minutes alone. 

Harry faltered at the shrill scream of his name from across the grassy square and rose from the crouch he’d fallen into. His gaze searched through the bloodied crowd before finally landing on Louis, confusion mounting in his chest at this horrified expression. 

“Run!” The Prince screamed, though Harry barely had a second to take in his next breath before a sharp pain erupted in his middle. 

Blood filled his mouth and dribbled from his lips as his head dropped forward, choking out a shaky noise as the sight of the sword point gleaming crimson from the torn fabric of his tunic. His knees weakened and he crumpled, multiple shouts ringing throughout his crew.

Zayn was the first to reach Harry and he fended the French knight off with a scream, tears shining in his mocha eyes. Liam came next, and then Niall, the rest of them forming a protective circle around their beloved Captain.

Harry released a weak cry as the blade was pulled from his body, trembling hands pressing over the wound to try and stem the flow of blood. 

“S-Shit, shit Haz,” Zayn breathed. His eyes were full of tears and he couldn’t stop releasing shaky whimpers, shrugging Liam off when he tried to pull him away.

Harry’s whimpers were shaky and barely there as his head fell against Zayn’s shoulder. He couldn’t take in an even breath, barely able to even open his eyes as the older man rocked him back and forth.

The barrier of pirates parted around Louis and his sisters, barricading them in with the weakening body of their Captain.

“Haz,” Louis whimpered as he dropped down beside him. “Baby, oh my God. Shit.” He pressed a shaky kiss to Harry’s forehead while the Captain trembled against Zayn’s chest, breathless and bleeding all over the three of them.

He managed to reach out and cling tightly to Louis’ hand as the other fisted in Zayn’s shirt. A sharp cry fell from his lips when he was suddenly lifted into the air, biting his lip to contain a scream and burying his face in Zayn’s shoulder to hide the pain in his expression. 

“You’re alright, Haz, we’re going to get you home.” Zayn whispered as he started to rush back in the general vicinity of the ship. “You’ll be okay, love.”

Louis disappeared for only a second and returned with his sisters in tow, worried gaze never leaving the trembling Captain as he was carried onto the ship and rushed to the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) oops


End file.
